Mobius Prime
by Harry J.B
Summary: As part of a prophecy, a hero would fall to a distant planet and stop the reign of a tyrant, and bring the planet to eternal peace. In this case, the planet is Mobius, the tyrant is the evil Doctor Robotnik, and the hero is Crash Bandicoot. SonAmy CrashOC


_**MOBIUS PRIME**_

_**Chapter I**_

_I've forgotten…I've forgotten everything._

_I've forgotten my name, my home, my family and friends…_

_Hell, did I have friends?_

_All I know is I'm different…I'm not normal, I'm not what I should be, changed by some morbid type of evolution._

_I wonder…are there others like me?_

_The world is black…maybe I'm dying, maybe…_

_No, if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to think…_

…_would I?_

_000---000---000_

Where am I? This place…it doesn't look familiar…then again, nothing does.

"Hey, hey guys! He's awake!" the voice was male…he seemed…relieved, is he a friend of mine?

I tried to get up, but a sharp pain in my back forced me back down. I tried to ask where I was, but I couldn't talk, my mouth moved, but no words escaped my lips.

Luckily, I heard footsteps and saw something that shocked me. It was a young child wearing some odd device over his left eye, but that's not the surprising thing, he was a…fox, with two tails, and he was kind of like me, he had the skeletal structure of a human.

"Could you try and repeat what you said?" the boy asked, so I did. He seemed to understand, perhaps he could read my lips?

"You're in the Freedom Fighters base…we are a resistance movement against the humans, this planet is called Mobius, have you heard of it?"

I shook my head, then I tried to ask how I got where I was.

"Oh, Sonic, that's the blue hedgehog over there…" I looked where he pointed and saw a blue hedgehog grin at me, leaning on a wall in a relaxed manner. "…he found you in the crash site of one of the meteors that fell to the planet today, do you know anything? Anything at all?"

I shook my head again and tried to get up again, but fell back to…whatever I was lying on.

"Oh, yeah, you're back will take a while to heal, by the way, I'm Miles Prower but all my friends call me Tails." I pointed at his tails. "Yeah, because of well…my two tails, something no other Mobian foxes, or Earth foxes have."

The blue hedgehog walked into view. "As, my little bro said, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and leader of the Freedom Fighters." He held out his hand, which I shook.

Then a black hedgehog with red stripes walked over. "I'm Shadow, and I'm the Ultimate Life Form, in other words, I'm better then you'll ever be." I glared at him, but smiled when a pink hedgehog came up a punched his arm.

"Shadow! You don't talk to people like that!" she then looked at me as Shadow walked away, she smiled warmly. "I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend."

I smiled wider, a substitute for laughter as Sonic coughed loudly, gurgling, as if he had been drinking something, which he probably had, as the sound of something spilling to the floor followed.

Then a red…whatever he was walked over, he seemed to have no ears, but they were probably under all those dreadlocks.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." He walked away, he didn't seem too interested in me, better reaction then Shadow, though.

Lastly, a young rabbit, about the age of that Miles kid walked over and bowed. "My name is Cream, Mr…umm…what's your name?" she asked politely.

I shrugged, I really didn't know. She just smiled.

Sonic seemed to notice something, he looked at me curiously. "Hey, dude, what's that on your neck?"

I looked and touched my neck, feeling an object there, I looked even closer at the thing, it was a jewel, it was purple and it…it…seemed to glow.

A lot…in fact…

Oh man, I remember now, I remember…everything, my life flashed before my eyes as it all came back, one memory at a time.

I sprung to my feet, ignoring my pain…until I collapsed to the floor, I was lifted by Sonic and Knuckles back to the thing I had been lying on, turned out, it was a couch.

I sat instead of lying, my head in my hands.

"What happened there, dude?" Sonic asked, he seemed very worried.

"I…re…member…" I said slowly, my voice returning to me.

"You do…? So how did you get here?" Sonic asked.

"All I remember…is…t-the doctor…he…and then…light…and he vanished." I said, trying to remember the man's name.

"Sounds like old Eggy guys." Sonic said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't know anyone by that name…his name was…was…Cortex! That's his name!" I said as I remembered.

"We don't know anyone by that name…I think." Miles said as he scratched his head. Everyone else shook their heads.

"So who are you then?" Sonic asked.

"I'm a bandicoot, considering that I came from a meteor, I'm from a different planet, I live on an island, and my name is…" I thought for a second, before it hit me, and I remembered my name. "My name is…Crash."

_**CHAPTER END**_


End file.
